tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 4
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Goz *Takahata101 - Nappa *Vegeta3986 - Kami *Megami33 - Sailor Moon *Hbi2k - Mez and Reporter Featured *LittleKuriboh Narrator *Lord Quadros as Princess Snake and Servant Music *Pac-Man Theme *Donkey Kong - Paula is Kidnapped *Norihiko Hibino - Encounter *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Prologue *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama References *Pac Man *Donkey Kong *Sailor Moon *Super Mario Bros. *Nick-At-Night *Metal Gear Solid *Hans and Franz from SNL *The episode's title is a reference to Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" Trivia *Krillin Owned Count: 3 - Krillin is knocked off of Kami's lookout by Mr. Popo for attempting to ask a question before training began. Quotes :(Goz and Mez find Goku, who just fell off of snakeway and into hell) :Goz: (With thick, flamboyant German accent) Ah, who do 've have here? A little girly man, yeah? :Goku: (Getting up) I'm Goku. Who are you? :Goz: I'm Goz. :Mez: (Also with a thick, flamboyant German accent) 'Und I am Mez. :Goz and Mez: (In unison) 'Und were here to pump (Both spank themselves) You up! :Goku: (Disturbed) O-kay...but I'm sorta... :Goz: (Interrupts) First 've're going to do a hundred squats! :Mez: 'Und zen lots of push-ups on 'ze hard ground. :Goz: 'Und zen a bunch of jumping jacks! Hoooooo! :Goku: (Even more disturbed) That...sounds like...fun. But I'm sort of in a hurry. How do I get out of here? :Mez: 'Agh, there's no way out of here...unless you manage to beat us in a test of strength and speed. :Goz: Yeah, lots of running, 'und wrestling, 'und 'sveat! :Mez: Grappling each other on ze cold ground, yeah. :Goku: (Desperate to avoid this) Okay...now let's say we went through all that...then where would you say the exit is? :Goz: (Points somewhere) Oh. It's right over 'zere. :Mez: Yeah, but you have to beat us first and... (Sees Goku running off) Agh! He's running away! :Goku: (Stops) Oh, before I go, have you seen my brother Raditz around here? Spikey hair, tail? :Mez: Agh, yes, he made a horrible mess of 'ze Blood Fountain. :Goku: (Looks at the Blood Fountain) Looks fine to me. :Goz: (Angrily) It used to be 'vater! :Goku: Wow. Well, I'm going now. By the way, thanks for the fruit. (Reveals a fruit he took from the tree) :Goz: (Horrified as he watches Goku eat the fruit) Agh! He has a piece of 'ze fruit! Agh, nein! Don't eat 'ze fruit! Don't eat 'ze fruit! :Goku: (Finishes eating the fruit) Bye. (Leaves) :Goz: Oh, now we can't make 'ze fruit salad for King Yemma's barbeque! :Mez: Yeah, 'und Dabura's going to bring some 'zing totally kick-ass, 'und we will have nothing, 'und WE WILL LOOK LIKE FOOLS! :Goz: Ugh, I am so mad! :Mez: Yeah, let us go 'vork off our stress by doing squat thrusts 'und stretches. :Goz: Yeah, 'zen we'll do grappling in our speedos. :Mez: I'll grab 'ze oil. (They leave) Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode